


The Snow Queen{PREVIEW}

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Previews and Exclusives [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Anna goes on a quest to find her sister, but when she does, Elsa's depraved desires shock her.
Series: Previews and Exclusives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935199
Kudos: 9





	The Snow Queen{PREVIEW}

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is part of a Patron Only Micro Story. My patrons get two per month. Pop over here https://www.patreon.com/themidnighttalebearer and sign up to get the full version along with several others.

Elsa was completely naked, sporting massive DD cup tits. Her eyes were narrow slits, the blue in them seeming to spark and flare with lust and cold anger. A tree trunk of a cock hung between her legs, animated by magic as Olaf was. The monster was eighteen inches long and thicker than Anna’s wrist. Just over ten inches of that were viciously destroying a red, raw, bruised, swollen, asshole, while Elsa groaned with sadistic pleasure.

“Fuck yes! Scream, you little bitch! No one’s coming to save you from this thick, fucking, cock! Take it, you worthless piece of shit! Can you feel your goddamn asshole ripping? Yeah! This cum dump’s so fucking tight!”

“ELSA!” Anna screamed in horrified disbelief. “What the fuck are you doing? She can’t be a day over fourteen! _I_ couldn’t take a cock that big, and I’m an adult! You’re going to kill her. It’s inhuman.”

“So was locking a little girl away all her fucking life! No friends. No dates. No sister. And no sex! Why did my parents do that?” she demanded, forcefully plowing deeper into the girl’s ruined ass.

“OH, GOD! STOP IT! PLEASE! FUCK! YOU’RE TEARING ME IN HALF! IT HURTS! OH, GOD, IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD! PLEASE! _I BEG YOU! LET ME GO!_ I WON’T SAY A WORD TO ANYONE! JUST PLEASE!” the girl screamed, sobbing heavily and gritting her teeth against the pain. 

“Because they were morons!” Anna shouted over the awful din. She was shaken to her core by the girl's desperate pleas. 

“Because they were afraid of the people. People like this cumbucket slut took my life away from me, Anna. And I’m taking it back,” she grunted heartlessly, feeling the ass she was eviscerating tear still wider. “Go back home, and don’t try to stop me.”

"Why are you doing this?" Anna cried, holding up her hands in surrender. She was smart enough to know fighting Elsa was suicide. "Home is covered in a mountain of snow and ice. Come back with me, or everyone will freeze to death!”

“No one to hide from. No one to lie to. No one to keep me from being loved or call me a witch!” she returned coldly. “I like it. Oh, fuck! This cumrag is really getting me off! I’m not going back there to be persecuted by a pack of cowards. FUCK!” she cried out as sensations of pleasure consumed her like spreading ice. 

Rope after rope of thick, frosty, cum jetted deep into the girl’s ruined bowels. She collapsed in a heap when Elsa pulled out and started smacking the teen’s jaw and cheeks with her cock. Over and over again, she spat in her captives face, before delivering a stellar blow to her ribcage.


End file.
